Falling
by byunkachu
Summary: [COMPLETED] (ONESHOOT) When i'm with you, i keep dreaming a dream that would never come true - Baekhyun, GS, ChanBaek


Title : Falling (Oneshoot)

Author : Byunkachu

Genre : Hurt

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God.

When i'm with you, i keep dreaming a dream that would never come true

 **byunkachu©Falling'copyright2016**

* * *

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Semua orang berlari kecil untuk menghindarinya dan berteduh di tempat yang aman. Namun tidak untuk seorang gadis yang saat ini tengah mengembangkan senyuman manisnya. Ia masih tetap menyunggingkan bibir itu kemudian menadahkan telapak tangannya seakan ingin menampung tiap buliran air yang jatuh dari langit. Berjalan dengan langkah besar, sembari sedikit meloncat girang. Selalu seperti itu, hujan yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang kadang dapat menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan sakit bila bermain hujan seperti itu, nona"

Gadis itu terkesiap, ia terpaku ditempatnya tanpa berusaha untuk membalas perkataan orang tersebut. Seakan terdapat tumpukan semen yang telah membeku, menahan langkah gadis itu untuk terus maju. Kristal air yang sedari tadi membasahinya kini terputus dengan adanya naungan payung yang melindunginya. Ia masih saja mengatupkan mulut seakan tak percaya dengan sebuah dengungan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Apakah ia bermimpi?

Setelah otaknya sudah dapat memproses kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya, ia merasa malu. Orang itu tentu telah melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya bermain hujan. Tersenyum, melompat, menampung air hujan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang? Kalut, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah maju tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, jangan pergi!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu pun terdiam, diiringi dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam bahunya erat. Tuhan apakah ia harus mati sekarang?

"Oh...Chanyeol-ssi, apa kaa...bar? A..da ya..ng bi..sa ku ban..tu?" ucap Baekhyun tergagap sembari membalikan tubuhnya menghadap seorang pria bernama Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun tak kuasa dan tak berani untuk melihat bola matanya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menunduk, menatap tanah yang tengah memamerkan riakan air hujan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu gadis tidak sopan seperti mu. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi begitu saja disaat ada seorang pria baik hati yang menawarkan payung untuk mu? Itu tidak baik nona Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum sinisnya, sembari sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan spontan menarik dirinya, menjauhkan posisi mereka, ia terlalu kalut untuk berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan sekali? Aku bukanlah orang asing yang perlu kau hindari. Aku teman sekelas mu, Park Chanyeol, ingat?"

"Bu..kan, bukan begitu, Chanyeol-ssi, hanya saja aku terkejut. Di kelas, kita bahkan tidak pernah bertegur sapa dan kelakuan mu hari ini sedikit aneh, seperti kita adalah sahabat yang sudah akrab. Maafkan aku" bisik Baekhyun dengan raut wajah menyesal memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti itu.

Chanyeol yang ingin mencairkan suasana pun menarik lengan Baekhyun, menyambangi bahu gadis itu, dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua perlakuan mengejutkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Satu hal yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mengontrol detak jantung serta menahan semburat merah yang hampir memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik tidak jelas melihat raut wajah Baekhyun sekarang, sepertinya ia sukses membuat gadis itu tersipu.

Mereka berjalan tanpa ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan, dan Baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan hal tersebut. Baekhyun pun memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol pun memandanginya. Bola mata Baekhyun sarat akan rasa penasaran, ia ingin menanyakan ada apa dengan Chanyeol hari ini, mengapa Chanyeol melakukan semua ini padanya, namun mulutnya tetap tertutup rapat.

"Hmm..anggap saja aku ingin mengenal mu lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya, bagaimana?" ujar Chanyeol seakan dapat menebak pikiran yang tengah menggerayangi kepala Baekhyun

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun spontan

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin berteman lebih dekat dengan ku?"

"Itu karena aku mulai tertarik dengan seseorang" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum termanis yang pernah masuk ke dalam retina Baekhyun. Gadis itu lagi-lagi berusaha menahan semburat merah yang dapat membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia tidak bisa fokus lagi sekarang, langkah-langkah yang diambilnya hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dimana Chanyeol menjadi penuntunnya. Mereka pun tiba di sebuah kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai, di depan jalan raya.

"Mau minum teh?" tawar Chanyeol ramah

"Huh?"

"Akan ku anggap jawaban itu adalah iya, karena apapun yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan momen berdua ini begitu saja bukan?"

* * *

Baekhyun terus berusaha berkonsentrasi pada soal kalkulus yang tengah dikerjakannya, namun hasil yang didapatkan nihil. Suara tawa Chanyeol yang menggelegar di indera pendengaran nya terus mengganggunya. Ia pun sesekali melirik pemuda itu dengan sudut bola matanya, dan yang mengejutkan adalah Chanyeol pun memandanginya secara berkala, dan ini bukan halusinasinya.

Semenjak peristiwa hari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi semakin dekat. Mereka saling berbagi cerita, bermain serta belajar bersama. Baekhyun kembali memandangi Chanyeol dengan seluruh fokusnya, sesekali ia tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu. Mengingat bahwa awalnya mereka seakan dibatasi oleh sebuah tembok yang tak dapat dipanjat atau diruntuhkan. Namun sekarang, anggapan itu sirna seiring dengan berjalanannya waktu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanyalah dua orang insan yang dibatasi oleh rasa canggung dan malu, yang perlu dilewati agar keduanya berada pada sisi yang sama.

Ya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang selama ini disukai oleh Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk sekedar berkenalan, menyapa ataupun bercanda ria. Ia hanya bisa berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberikan kesempatan untuk bisa memahami Chanyeol lebih dalam dengan cara apapun. Cara yang selama ini ia lakukan hanya memandang dari jauh, dan memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya dalam bisu. Kini, semua fantasinya menjadi kenyataan, doanya dijawab oleh Tuhan melebihi ekspektasinya selama ini.

Baekhyun yang tengah melamun tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah berada tepat di depan nya, sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan untuk membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, namun usaha itu gagal. Menyerah, akhirnya Chanyeol pun memukul ringan dahi Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, Baekhyun pun sadar dan merintih kesakitan.

"Ah...Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau memukul ku?" ujar Baekhyun kesal bercampur senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol menghampirinya. Chanyeol, sang pelaku hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahagia menjahili Baekhyun. Ada suatu desiran hebat yang membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan itu terjadi saat ia bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ssi? Ayolah Baekhyun, mengapa kau masih menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi'? Kita sudah sangat dekat, aku bahkan berbagi banyak cerita dengan mu, dan kau masih memanggilku 'Chanyeol-ssi'?" tanya Chanyeol tidak puas dengan panggilan yang ditujukan Baekhyun padanya.

"Jadi kau ingin ku panggil apa? 'Yeol-ah' seperti yang sahabat laki-laki mu lakukan?"

"Hmm...Chanie? Bagaimana dengan itu?"

"Itu terlalu kekanakan"

"Aku tidak"

"Kau iya" tukas Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Terserah. Oh ya, apa yang tengah kau lamunkan tadi? Kau melamun tentang ku ya? Ayo mengaku saja" kata Chanyeol yang langsung merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi tersenyum menggoda.

"Bukan, kau percaya diri sekali. Mana mau aku terus-menerus disungguhi wajah jelek mu itu setiap waktu" jawab Baekhyun lantang sembari menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Chanyeol yang membuat gadis itu semakin lucu di mata nya. Chanyeol mencubit keras kedua pipi Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan sedikit kemerahan di wajah gadis itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Sakit!"

"Ya! Waktu baru menunjukan beberapa detik, dan ucapan menggelikan 'ssi' mu terdengar lagi di telinga ku. Byun Baekhyun, kau harus menerima hukuman mu karena tak menuruti perintah majikan mu" katanya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung sekaligus menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak. Entah sudah seperti apa raut wajahnya sekarang. Sentuhan Chanyeol yang terdampar di wajahnya selalu memberikan sensasi yang tak dapat dijelaskan. Yang jelas, ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai segala sesuatu yang di lakukan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Ah iya, Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, kau pasti akan terkejut"

"Hmm...apa? Apa? Cepat beritahu aku, jangan buat aku penasaran"

"Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku..."

"Eum.."

"Aku..."

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Hahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang"

Baekhyun terkejut, jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. Kalau ia berharap sekarang, bolehkah? Apakah terlalu egois bila ia mengharapkan gadis beruntung tersebut adalah dirinya?

"Jadi selama ini kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan tidak memberitahu ku?" tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura sebal sekaligus menunggu sinyal dari Chanyeol.

"Maaf, maaf, sekarang kan sudah ku beritahu"

"Apakah aku mengenalnya?"

"Iya, kau sangat amat mengenalnya"

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Itu rahasia, yang pasti kau harus datang jam 5 sore ke taman, ok?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau pasti akan menunggu ku kan?"

"Tentu saja, tanpa pemeran utama wanita mana bisa pemeran pria berlakon sendirian"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya Baekhyun, kau adalah pemeran utama wanita nya, jadi pastikan untuk datang dan jangan terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang akan ku katakan pada mu ok?"

* * *

Baekhyun sedikit berlari menuju taman bermain yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah nya. Ia tak lupa menyisir rambutnya memakai jemarinya, agar rambut itu tertata sedikit rapi mengingat angin yang terus menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Ia pun sampai dan melihat Chanyeol yang tengah memegang gitar sambil sesekali memetiknya. Alunan musik mengiringi langkah Baekhyun yang semakin mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tersadar menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, memberikan seikat bunga lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk di bangku taman yang telah di dekor dengan sederhana.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya yang sejak tadi mengembang di wajahnya, penantiannya selama ini merekah. Ia menganguk kepada Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk memulai pengakuan nya.

"Namun sebelumnya, karena aku tau kau sangat menyukai suaraku, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu"

Sayup-sayup suara merdu Chanyeol mendominasi di detik-detik selanjutnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menutup mata menikmati suasana harmonis yang telah terbangun di antara mereka. Kemudian ketika Chanyeol selesai bernyanyi, ia menaruh gitarnya, menggengam kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menatapnya lekat.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?" tanya Chanyeol, dan jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu.

* * *

Hari itu, langit tampak mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya dengan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras ke bumi. Langit gelap disertai angin yang cukup kencang menjadi latar belakang suasana sore itu. Seorang gadis yang di indentifikasi bernama Baekhyun tengah menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya di halte bis. Ia melirik jam nya yang menunjukan bahwa ia sudah menunggu orang tersebut selama 2 jam tanpa kepastian kabar orang tersebut akan datang. Hatinya sakit, pilu menjalari seluruh tubuhnya bila ia mengingat mengenai orang itu. Ingatan nya kembali bermain, menampilkan peristiwa dimana orang itu menghancurkan perasaanya.

 _"_ _Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?" tanya Chanyeol, dan jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat itu. Baekhyun berusaha mengendalikan perasaan nya, ia pun berusaha mengucapkan sepatah kata yang sangat dinantikan Chanyeol untuk di dengarnya. Ia mengumpulkan semua tenaganya dan mengangguk pasti._

 _"_ _Iya, iya, iya Chanyeol-ah, aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Terimakasih telah menyukaiku"_

 _Chanyeol pun memeluk Baekhyun dengan spontan, demikian pula dengan Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat Chanyeol, seakan tak ingin melepaskan nya. Kemudian Chanyeol mengendurkan pelukan nya, dan menatap Baekhyun lekat, ia kemudian memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Menurut mu, apakah ia juga akan berkata hal yang sama dengan mu?" Baekhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan itu, namun senyum nya masih memenuhi raut wajahnya_

 _"_ _Maksudmu? Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti"_

 _"_ _Kyungsoo, apakah dia akan menerima ku juga sama seperti kau menerima ku?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir._

 _Senyum Baekhyun meluntur, akal sehatnya berputar seakan tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Tapi ia mengenyahkan pikiran pesimis itu dan terseyum kembali, berharap apa yang di dengarnya terakhir kali dari Chanyeol hanyalah khayalan semata._

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu, Park Chanyeol? Jelaskan dengan rinci pada ku"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mengerti? Aku menyukai Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, sahabat mu itu"_

 _"_ _Dan yang tadi itu?"_

 _"_ _Aku sedang gladi bersih untuk mengungkapkan cinta ku padanya nanti, karena aku gugup, aku ingin kau memerankan peran Kyungsoo, dan kau bereaksi seolah-olah kejadian tadi adalah nyata. Aktingmu sangat bagus, kau tau? Kau bisa menjadi artis kelak, haha"_

 _Kemarahan Baekhyun memuncak, ia tidak bisa lagi menahan nya,linangan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Pertahanan nya runtuh, ia harus segera pergi atau perasaanya akan kembali terkoyak kedua kalinya._

 _"_ _Jadi aku hanya boneka mu? Yang bisa kau permainkan kapanpun kau mau?"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau berprilaku seperti ini? Apakah kau menganggap tadi sungguhan? Bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai mu? Kau tidak sebodoh itu bukan? Kita bersahabat, aku mengganggap mu sebagai seorang sahabat, bukan seorang gadis"_

 _Perkataan itu benar-benar menusuk batin Baekhyun, ia pun melangkah kaki meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian yang sibuk memanggil namanya. Ia tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang, tidak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya dan kembali menghancurkannya. Saat itu Baekhyun tau, bahwa tembok antara mereka masih ada, dan Tuhan tidak menjawab doanya seperti keinginannya._

 _"_ _Tuhan, mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini?"_

Flashback itu pun berakhir dan entah mengapa rasa pilu itu masih saja menjalari tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu dan memandang langit. Apakah langit tau bahwa ia sedang bersedih sehingga langit mengirimkan butir-butir air untuk mewakili air matanya? Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering, ia pun mengangkatnya dengan bersemangat untuk kemudian kecewa pada akhirnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau masih menunggu ku?"

"Eum, kau akan datang kan?"

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang, ia ingin aku menemaninya untuk berbelanja. Tadi aku menonton film, dan lupa mengabarimu untuk tidak menunggu ku, dan dengan bodohnya kau menunggu ku"

"Kau mengatai aku bodoh setelah aku menunggu mu selama 2 jam? Hebat sekali tuan Park"

"Kau kan sudah tau kebiasaan ku, aku bukan orang yang suka keterlambatan, jadi bila aku telat sampai 2 jam, kau tau aku tidak akan datang. Mengapa masih mau menungguku nona Byun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia tau bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan datang, ia tau bahwa membohongi perasaannya hanya akan semakin menyakitinya. Namun apa mau dikata? Akar yang telah ditanamkannya untuk memberikan cinta kepada Chanyeol terlalu kuat. Celakanya akar itu tidak bisa dicabut kembali.

"Kau ingin tau mengapa aku masih menunggu mu?"

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Disini sangat ramai"

"Kau ingin tau apa alasanku masih menunggu mu disini walaupun aku tau kau tak kan pernah datang?"

"Hah? Maaf Baekhyun-ah, aku tak bisa mendengar mu. Ku tutup ya, sampai jumpa"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Karena aku mencintai mu, bodoh" ujar Baekhyun yang hanya bisa didengar angin sebagai saksi bisu pengakuannya.

 **END**

Yeaaay, dengan tidak bertanggung jawab nya aku malah posting oneshoot, dan belum mengupdate Lost in Love Chapter 3, hehehe. Siapa yang mau nimpukin aku? #Jangan ya, hehe. Itung-itung iseng sambil nungguin FF Lost in Love, aku mau posting oneshoot ini yang udah pernah aku publikasikan di beberapa blog. Lost in Love lagi di tahap editing akhir, jadi mungkin update nya ga akan lama lagi. Jadi gimana pendapat kalian soal FF ini? Boleh tuangkan unek-unek atau kritik dan saran di kotak review yaaaa ;) Okee deh, kebanyakan cuap-cuapnya, sampai jumpa lagi. Salam Chanbaek!


End file.
